weegeepediafandomcom-20200216-history
Adspores
Adspores are small programs that roam the WeegNet, often causing unwanted advertisements to pop up on Weegputers. Nobody is sure exactly how they were created (some say they were created by Advertisementgee, other say that they might even be a reincarnation of him), but they started surfacing after Adblockgee killed Advertisementgee. Adblockgee's main goal now is getting rid of these things. Description Adspores tend to vary in strength and risk, some ranging from simple pop-ups or minor glitches, to being full-blown computer viruses or computer worms. They are responsible for the hacking or crashing of 783 Weegputers, and is causing a major nuisance. Those wandering around the Virtual World have noted that they tend to look similar to the various forms Pacfunctiongee, suggesting a relation. However, this relation has not been confirmed. The Pacfunctiongee form is also visible outside of the Virtual World on certain pop-ups. In many cases, adspores tend to travel in large groups, ranging from just five or six adspores to hordes of 200 - 300. The latter happens very rarely, but when they do happen, they are considered a serious threat. Considering that they are probably programmed by Advertisementgee, they don't really have any malicious reasons to do this, but they just do these crazy things at random. Some have suggested that they may have intelligence, though, so many Cyber World inhabitants remain vigilant. Effects The adspores have been known to do things from simply annoying Weegees to hacking into and crashing computers, and even destroying the mainframes of the Jallosola Star System on one occasion. Most cloning machines and spacecraft are safe from the adspores, but there are precautions to create protection systems, just in case. In the Cyber World, they can cause damage to or sicken Weegees, and has even killed six Weegees who were wandering the cyber universe. They have also been known to warp the parts of the Cyber World at times, too. Actions to Rid of Them Adblockgee is currently working alone on getting rid of all of these adspores, but he's working on creating a large agency to help destroy these things. The Weegee government claims that the adspores are one of the largest non-physical threats to the Weegee Empire, and is investing money in helping get rid of them, as well as creating anti-adspore programs. People in the Cyber World also work hard to fend them off with their own virtual items. The adspores are now far less common and prevalent as they used to be, but they will still pop up at times. Some nasty Fakegees have attempted to harness the adspores for their own nefarious purposes (The Virtual Burglar and Virtual Con Artist come to mind), but they have failed, and ended up victims of the spores instead. Trivia *Many people have confused the stronger versions of these things with the Weegee Virus, although they seem to forget that the Weegee virus is a physical pathogen used to Weegify people, and adspores are computer programs. Category:Viruses Category:Weegee Tech Category:Cyberspace Category:Advertisementgee-related Category:Computer Programs Category:Non-Weegees Category:SRMIA Category:Virtual Fakegees